Technical Services Core Abstract The Technical/Service Core is the coordinating engine for the successful phenotyping and genotyping of our Center?s extraordinary cohort of IGD patients. In addition to the already detailed phenotyping efforts that occur at the time of study enrollment, in this coming cycle, this Core will re-examine IGD patients that are known to harbor mutations in newly validated IGD genes from P1 and 2 and perform re-phenotyping of these individuals based on the newly-uncovered biology. Because these phenotyping efforts will be juxtaposed against phenotypes uncovered in normative populations (P2), the Core provides important linkages between all three of the scientific projects.